


Reckless Serenade

by boyfrombradford



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Prank Wars, gemma and louis are like besties, i tagged it underage but harry and louis are both 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrombradford/pseuds/boyfrombradford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hogwarts AU where Harry and Louis hate each other, but then an acromantula makes them not. Also, there are lots of awkward moments involving erection éclairs and Drarry erotica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musiclily88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/gifts).



> I basically combined your Hogwarts AU and enemies to lovers prompts, so I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> The title is taken from "Reckless Serenade" by the Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> The ages of everyone have been altered so all the students are about 17.
> 
> Huge shoutout to my beta, you're the best, thank you so much for doing everything so last minute! <3

“And they’re off! Tommo already speeding towards the goalposts; looks like he’s in top shape today. But really, with an ass like that, when is he not?”

“GRIMSHAW!” Nick’s commentary is cut short by the shout of a professor who is certainly not looking forward to being relegated chaperoning duty for this match.

“Sorry Professor! Can’t help admiring the view a bit! And what a view it is, Tomlinson looking impeccable despite the new hair he’s sporting. I’d say it was yet another of his innovative fashion statements if not for the Hufflepuff colors, no doubt given to him by arch rival Harry Styles. It’s a shame they hate each other so much, I’d pay good money to see them f-”

“GRIMSHAW!!”

Harry sighs. He’ll never understand the school’s obsession with Louis bloody Tomlinson. It wouldn’t be so bad, bearable even, if not for the fact that Louis managed to charm Gemma of all people onto his side. Of course she tries to stay impartial, but it still sucks to have your sister and arch enemy be best friends. God Harry hates Louis. Louis, with his obnoxious laugh and need to fill every corner of every room he enters with himself, lest the poor people suffer without his greatness for one second.

“You’re thinking about him aren’t you?” Harry’s inner rant is cut off by Niall’s question. “Don’t you think it’s time to give your little feud a rest? It’s your last year at Hogwarts, we should be partying and snogging people, not sneaking into the Slytherin dorms in the dead of night to charm some twat’s hair.”

“But it’s not just a little feud Niall! I can’t give in now; you of all people know how much this means to me!”

“I know Harry, I understand, I really do. I’m not asking you to forgive him, but Jesus Christ, this arsehole has taken over your life! Don’t let your time at Hogwarts pass by in a blur of embarrassing Louis Tomlinson and being embarrassed by him.”

“Niall I –“ Harry’s words are cut off by a cheer from the sea of green and silver across the stadium.

“Anddd Tommo gets the snitch! Slytherin 150, Hufflepuff 0! My, after last month’s humiliating defeat by Ravenclaw I thought it couldn’t get any worse for Hufflepuff but after this match I think we can all conclude they’re out of the running for the house cup.”

“Incendio,” Harry mutters under his breath, the sight of Louis frantically shouting “ _aguamenti_ ” in an attempt to protect his precious quiff alleviating his disappointment over the match somewhat.

“Harry,” Niall fixes him with a stern look.

“Oh fuck off Niall; you know the fire won’t hurt more than his hair. God knows he deserves it with all that product he puts in,” Harry says as he tromps down the stadium stairs. God, he just needs to get away for a bit and forget all about Louis fucking Tomlinson.

X

“Fuck! _Aguamenti_! Fuck! _Aguamenti_ , _aguamenti_!” Louis frantically yells while attempting to minimize the damage done to his hair. That bastard! He spent an hour this morning styling his hair to perfection, and Harry _fucking_ Styles just had to go and ruin it. Thankfully only a handful of burnt strands fall to the ground once Louis manages to put the enchanted fire out.

“Aww don’t worry Lou, your hair still looks amazing! Harry’s just bitter because we kicked his team’s arse,” Gemma says with a wink as she swoops down to the ground and hops off her broomstick in one fluid motion.

“Oh fuck off Gemma, can you at least tell him not to mess with my hair next time?”

“Nope! You know the rules Louis; I don’t get involved in your silly little temper tantrums,” she replies with a smirk, turning around to go off to the changing rooms.

“Oi! You can’t get that much amusement out of this, that’s not right!” Louis yells to her retreating back.

Now that Gemma is gone, the grievances of the day begin to wash over Louis, even despite Slytherin’s victory. Louis has hated Harry Styles since the moment they met. At first it was just a petty feud, nothing more than some friendly animosity between peers. But lately it’s escalated into a never-ending series of pranks, each one increasingly more embarrassing and dangerous than the last.

Louis runs a hand through his hair as he trudges off the field, blind to all those seeking his attention and attempting to congratulate him on a match well done. He just can’t deal with other people right now, he needs to be alone and think, maybe even plot out his revenge for Harry. _God is this what my life has turned into?_ He thinks. His entire life seems to revolve around Harry _fucking_ Styles, and he’s grown oh so tired of it but there’s no way he can stop now. The things Harry has done are unforgivable and Louis can’t just let him walk away victorious.

He makes a quick stop in the changing rooms after exiting the pitch, only staying long enough to drop off his broom and strip out of his Quidditch robes. Louis glances around nervously before making his way to the Forbidden Forest, but the rest of the school is too engrossed in discussing the match and hurrying up to the castle for lunch to notice one lone figure wandering into the woods. Nevertheless, he breathes out a sigh of relief once he passes the tree line, quickly making his way along the familiar path to his clearing.

His clearing, his sanctuary, the one place he feels like he can be himself. It’s nothing too special, just a small break in the trees with some comfortable grass to lie on. But it’s all his and that’s what matters most. Louis comes here whenever his life gets too overwhelming, whenever he needs to escape and just let himself breathe for a while. It’s quiet here, peaceful, surrounded by nothing but gently swaying branches and an occasional bird or two fluttering through the leaves.

Louis settles down in his usual spot, content to sleep the afternoon away and forget all his troubles for a bit. He’s just closing his eyes when-

X

“Ahhhh!” Harry screams, his legs pounding beneath him as he frantically tries to escape the acromantula scurrying after him. It’s huge, at least fourteen feet across, covered in thick black hair, pincers clicking menacingly. Harry doesn’t even remember how he came across it; he was simply strolling through the forest, attempting to find a way to clear his head of thoughts of Louis when he ran into a sticky string of web. Next thing he knew he was running for his life.

It’s strange though, it might be forbidden but Harry and plenty of other students have been in the forest before and the worst anyone has suffered has been running into an unfortunately placed patch of briars. Sure everyone knows that acromantulas and plenty of other deadly beasts dwell there, but for the most part they stay hidden in the deep dark parts, where the brush is thick and centuries old trees tower above the non-existent path.

Just as Harry begins to feel the tell-tale signs of his legs giving out he bursts through the bushes into a small clearing. In his panic he doesn’t even recognize the presence of another person until he trips and barrels over something that feels squishy and very much alive.

“What the fuck Styles!”

Yeah, that was definitely _something_ alive.

“Louis I- there’s- spider- help,” Harry splutters incoherently between gasps for breath as he hurriedly gets up and pulls out his wand. He looks around in terror, trying to figure out what direction the spider will come from. Louis is still sprawled on the ground, picking bits of grass from his hair, fury visibly emanating from his body.

“Don’t tell me this is another bloody prank of yours,” Louis snarls, springing up and whipping out his wand to mirror Harry.

“No Louis I-,” Harry’s protest is cut off by the sound of snapping branches as the acromantula comes crashing into the clearing.

“Shit!” Louis screams as he is faced with the terrifying sight of the monster hurtling towards him. Thankfully, unlike Harry he does not freeze up with fright and manages to yell “ _Impedimenta_!”

The spider is flung backwards, landing on its back, legs frantically moving in the air as it tries to right itself. Harry turns to flee again but a hand on his arm stops him.

“Wait.”

“What the fuck are we going to do now? It’s bound to get up soon enough, run!” Harry screams in his panic, wrenching himself from Louis’s grip. Before he can get far however Louis yells-

“ _Reducio_!” His voice is strong and unwavering, confident despite the slight tremor of his arms. As the acromantula shrinks to nothing larger than your average garden spider Louis marches over to it, killing it with one stamp of his boots.

For a moment an eerie silence rings through the clearing, Louis turning back to face Harry who is frozen in place again, clutching his wand in a death grip, his face gone pale white in fright.

“You... you just saved my life- I-“ there is a pause before he says it but nonetheless Harry figures he owes it to Louis. “Thanks- I just- froze up- don’t know what happened- I was just walking and- if you hadn’t been here I-“

“Yeah well I was saving my own arse as much as yours so shut it okay?” Louis says, but his voice lacks the usual venom it contains when addressing Harry. 

“What are you even doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be out getting pissed or something, celebrating your miraculous victory? How will your adoring fans ever survive without you?” Harry snaps bitterly.

“I-“ Louis looks down at his hands, fiddling nervously with his wand. For a moment it seems he’s going to say more but then “You know what Harry Styles? Fuck you. I save your fucking life and this is how you respond? You’re despicable.” Louis turns to go but Harry chases after him, grabbing his arm.

“Louis wait, I-“

“What the fuck do you want?” Louis snarls, whipping around to face Harry.

Harry pauses for a second, momentarily caught off guard by the closeness of it all; Louis is mere centimeters from his face.

“I- I’m sorry okay? You’re right, I should be grateful for you saving my life. I guess I’m just bitter over the match,” Harry mumbles, shifting his gaze down to the ground, Louis’s brilliant blue eyes too much for him to bear at this point.

And in that moment Louis doesn’t know what overcomes him. Maybe it’s his way of releasing his frustration over this whole mess, or maybe it’s because he’s hearing Harry speak genuinely to him for perhaps the first time in his life. But it’s probably because of the way Harry looks in that moment, so fragile as he nervously glances up at Louis through his eyelashes, impossibly long as they frame those gorgeous green eyes. So, in lieu of a response Louis simply grabs Harry, wrapping one arm around his waist and another clutching his head as he pulls them closer, crashing their lips together.

At first Harry doesn’t respond, temporarily stunned by the unexpectedness of the moment. But then he begins to kiss back with urgency, like he can’t get enough of Louis, reaching his arms around to embrace Louis, hands fisting in his hair that is still dyed canary yellow from Harry’s prank. Louis moans in response, desperate and filthy as he deepens the kiss, Harry’s hands sliding down to grip his arse.

They break apart for a moment, breathless and looking utterly debauched, simply gazing into each other’s eyes.

“What are we doing?” Harry giggles against Louis’s mouth.

Louis simply brings them back together in a messy clash of teeth and tongue, desperately seeking more, more of Harry, as he begins to grind down, feeling Harry’s erection against his own through the fabric of their robes.

“Well whatever it is I’m hoping it will include sucking that cock of yours,” Louis growls, returning to their feverish kisses, swallowing Harry’s gasp.

Louis begins to suck a trail of kisses down Harry’s neck, delighting in the way Harry squirms desperately against him, seeking even the tiniest bit of friction for his now achingly hard cock. With each new kiss Louis mutters an increasingly incoherent string of profanities.

“Fuck- Harry-I“

Louis moans long and deep as Harry reaches up to tug on his hair again, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment in his bliss. When he opens them, it’s to stilled hands and a smirking Harry.

“For all that you complained about me messing with your hair earlier, you sure seem to be enjoying it now.” The fucker even has the audacity to wink at him. And that does it for Louis; he can’t just stand here like some giggly teen having a secret snog session in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. And with Harry Styles of all people! Harry is his nemesis, he ruined Louis’s hair for Christ’s sake, it’s time for Louis to get his revenge.

Before Harry even has a chance to wipe that aggravating grin off his face, Louis whirls them around, pressing Harry up against the nearest tree as he fights for control of the kiss.

X

It takes Harry a moment to recover after Louis spins them, still reveling in his small victory of embarrassing Louis. But once he does he’s just as persistent as Louis, fisting his hands even deeper in that ridiculous yellow hair, using his height as an advantage in an attempt to gain back control.

It continues like that for several minutes, the eerie silence of the forest interrupted only by their smacking lips and breathy moans as each struggles for dominance over the other, their cocks steadily growing harder.

When Harry can’t bear it any longer he breaks away from Louis’s lips, breathless.

“Please,” he moans as he reaches down to unbutton his trousers, not even caring that his robes are still on. All he needs is some relief, anything really, and he needs it now.

Louis reaches out his hand, stopping Harry’s in its task with a smirk.

“So I win then?”

“What?”

“I’ve won our little kissing battle,” Louis replies. Before Harry can even begin to protest, Louis drops down to his knees, taking Harry’s cock out and swallowing it down in one swift movement.

Harry groans at the feeling, the feeling of Louis’s mouth enveloping him in a blissful tight, wet heat. He fists his hands in Louis’s hair, becoming increasingly out of breath as Louis increases the pace and he nears his orgasm. Harry tightens his hands in Louis’s hair as a warning, too far gone for words at this point, and just when he thinks he’s going to come Louis pulls off, leaving Harry gasping and desperate.

“Lou- please- I”

But Louis, _the bastard,_ simply gazes up at him smugly, despite the precome and saliva covering his obscenely red and puffy lips.

“You called me Lou.”

“Fuck- just-“ Harry’s voice breaks on a moan as Louis leans forward, teasing his slit with just the tip of his tongue, cheeky grin still plastered to his face.

Suddenly, Harry can’t take it anymore, he needs to come, and he needs to now. He pushes Louis down onto the grass, straddling him as he reaches down to unbutton Louis’s trousers.

At first Louis simply stares at him, shocked and glassy eyed as the smirk slowly fades from his face. But he regains his composure soon enough, grinning even as Harry takes both their cocks in one hand and begins pumping.

“Oh, so you wanna play rough now Styles?”

Harry just growls in response, leaning down to wipe that smirk off of Louis again. The kiss is feverish and messy, teeth clacking painfully at times. But they don’t care; they’re both rapidly nearing the edge, desperate in chasing that blissful release.

Harry comes first, streaks of white shooting across Louis’s torso. Louis soon follows, Harry continuing to stroke him, even as the stimulation becomes too much for Harry.

Still reveling in the post-orgasm bliss, Harry simply collapses onto Louis’s chest, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling his head into Louis’s neck, not caring that he’s smearing come all over his shirt.

X

               

“Harry.”

“Hnnhgg.”

“Harry,” Louis says, putting a bit more force behind the words this time.

“Whattt?” Harry mumbles into Louis’s shoulder. Louis doesn’t know why this boy is affecting him so much right now; this was just sex, pure sex, driven by anger and lust. But instead of telling Harry to get the fuck off he simply wraps his arm around Harry’s back, pressing him closer.

“Nevermind.”

 

The first thing Louis registers when he wakes up is the sticky feeling of dried cum on his chest, which although unpleasant, is not unheard of for him. The second thing he registers however is very much unheard of.  

There lays Harry Styles, looking absolutely angelic in his sleep. Louis should know better; after all, this is the boy who has tormented him throughout his years at Hogwarts with strings of countless pranks. But Louis can’t help himself as he lifts his head up to gaze down at Harry, a fond smile crossing his face as Harry shifts slightly in an attempt to nuzzle closer to Louis. Louis takes his hand that is currently resting on Harry’s back and begins running fingers through his curls absentmindedly, that dopey smile still plastered to his face. It’s quiet in the forest, peaceful, much nicer than the nonstop bustle of the castle.

Harry’s eyes begin to flutter open and suddenly Louis starts to come to his senses, knocked out of his sleepy haze by the memories of all that Harry’s done to him.

“Oh God,” Louis moans, abruptly stopping his caresses. What the hell had he gotten himself into?  

“I take it you regret this as much as I do then?” Harry smiles up at him from where he’s now perched his chin on Louis’s chest.

In lieu of a response Louis simply drops his head back on the ground, letting out an even more exasperated moan this time as he wrings his hands through his hair in frustration.

His hair. He’d almost forgotten about that.

“Styles, you better fix my hair right now or I’ll let everyone know just how loud you moan when you come.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“No, but I will tell everyone you couldn’t even fend off a single acromantula,” Louis replies, pushing Harry off him as he gets to his feet, shaking his head at the state of himself; cock still hanging limply out, come smeared all over his uniform. He pulls out his wand, muttering “ _Scourgify_ ,” first pointing it at himself, then Harry.

“No.”

“Sorry?”

“I said no. I’m not fixing your hair. I still hate you, you know,” Harry replies, smiling serenely at Louis as he adjusts his robes and attempts to make his hair look less sex-mussed.  

“Fuck you Harry,” Louis says, marching over to where Harry is standing and locking their lips in a furious kiss.

Harry’s moan is almost instantaneous, his hands reaching up to grasp Louis’s hair painfully. After a few more seconds they break apart, panting as they stare at each other.

“This never happened, okay?” Harry says, stepping back so he can extend his hand for Louis to shake.

“Deal,” Louis replies, reaching out his own hand to grasp Harry’s. Instead of shaking it though, he pulls Harry in close again, giving him one last kiss before he turns on his heel and walks away without so much as a backwards glance.  

 

By the time Louis makes it back to the castle the sun has begun to set, painting the sky with streaks of color. He takes the stairs down to the dungeons, already dreading the scene that will surely await him. He opens the door to the common room and-

“Louis!”

“There he is, the man of the match!”

“Where have you been mate? You’ve missed all the fun!”

“Hey, you have sex hair!”

“Louis! Who’s the lucky lad, come on, tell us!”

Louis merely shoves past them all, desperate to make it to the peace of his dormitory. Once he finally reaches the end of the hallway and enters the blissfully quiet room he falls face first onto his bed, glad that he finally has a chance to just relax and clear his head.

"Lou,” a gentle hand presses down on his shoulder.

“Ugh fuck off Gemma, I need to sleep!  This is the boys’ dormitory, go away.”

“Louis, you know that’s never stopped me before. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, everything is fine, just perfect.”

“Louis.”

"Gemma.”

“Fine, if you want to shut me out go ahead. But you need to stop this shit Louis; I’m your friend okay? I’m here for you whenever you’re ready to talk.”

And with that Gemma exits the dormitory, Louis closing his eyes and groaning against the mattress. Fuck Harry, Harry’s ruined everything.

Suddenly an idea springs to Louis’s mind; he knows the perfect way to get his revenge.

X

After yesterday’s events Harry’s still not quite in the mood to deal with Niall’s invasive questions. He’d pestered him nonstop once Harry came back to the Hufflepuff common room hours after the match had ended, demanding to know where he’d been. Only when Harry cast _Silencio_ on him did Niall get the message and leave Harry to his sleep.

But still, today is a new day and with the charm worn off Harry’s sure Niall will try again. Thankfully he had woken up before Niall, so he’s able to walk to breakfast unaccompanied. He takes a seat next to Liam at the Gryffindor table, knowing that Liam will be too occupied with gazing dreamily at Zayn Malik to pay much notice to Harry.

Harry loads his plate with bacon and eggs, is just putting the first forkful in his mouth when the morning post comes flying in. After seven years at Hogwarts he’s had more than enough time to become accustomed to it, but nevertheless, he is still fascinated by the owls swooping into the Great Hall, staring up at all the rustling feathers in various shades of rich brown, jet black, and snowy white. Occasionally he receives a letter from his mum, but he sent his response to her just yesterday so Harry is quite confused to see a large tawny owl swooping above him, depositing a scarlet envelope onto his plate.

“Shit mate, what’d you do to get a howler,” Liam says, looking down in shock and mild terror at the now smoking envelope in front of Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry mutters, grasping the letter tightly in the hopes that he might somehow be able to postpone the message’s inevitable delivery as he runs out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Just as he reaches the doors the envelope becomes too hot to bear, and he releases it to the ground as the message starts playing.

“Harry Potter moaned at the feeling of Draco’s throbbing cock inside him, gasping desperately and begging for more.”

The voice is tinny and robotic sounding, obviously magically manipulated by the sender to preserve their anonymity. The whole hall has gone silent in shock; everyone from first years listening raptly with horrified expressions on their faces to seventh years grinning and laughing, while they all turn to face the unfortunate recipient of this message.

Harry stands there, hands still frozen from where they dropped the howler as he simply stares down at it yelling from the floor, his face steadily turning redder and redder.

“’Oh Draco, give it to me harder!’ Harry yelled, groaning in pleasu-“

With a loud crack Headmaster Cowell waves his wand at the Howler, making it disappear. The silence that follows is unbearable, practically every student at Hogwarts staring at Harry in dead silence for what feels like a lifetime. Seconds later though the students come to their senses, the older ones laughing and returning to eating their breakfast almost immediately. The younger ones however take slightly longer to recover, their minds buzzing with this newfound sexual knowledge.

Having regained control over his limbs, Harry marches down to the dungeons, casting a disillusionment charm on himself as he goes. He shudders briefly, feeling like a raw egg has been cracked on his head, but recovers soon enough, his body bursting with anger and craving revenge.

The password to the Slytherin common room has changed since Friday night, so Harry is forced to stand outside and wait, hoping that his charm is strong enough that no one is able to see him. He’s been there for over an hour now and there’s still no sign of Louis, though Harry has seen plenty of other students entering and exiting the common room, including Gemma several times. As much as he wishes to speak to her about talking some sense into Louis he doesn’t dare alert her to his presence; she knows him better than anyone except perhaps Niall, and would surely realize why he was there and put a stop to it.

Thankfully it’s a Sunday so Harry isn’t missing any of his classes. Despite the decent amount of sleep he received last night, he finds his eyes beginning to droop from standing still for so long. Just as he begins to doze off he spots Louis coming down the passageway, chatting animatedly with Zayn.

“Did you see his face? He looked utterly scandalized. Man, that was gold.”

“Yes Louis, I was there,” Zayn replies, looking utterly bored of hearing Louis’s excited rant. “Beozar,” he says, turning and entering the common room, Louis still babbling behind him, but before Louis can follow Zayn, Harry steps out from his hiding place, grabbing Louis and shoving him against the common room door, closing it to potential prying eyes.

“You _bastard_ ,” Harry gasps. Louis’s eyes briefly cloud over with confusion and panic, but once he recognizes Harry’s voice he’s back to his usual smirking self. Overcome with lust, Harry tightens his grip on Louis’s arm, pulling him along the corridor and into a nearby potions storage cupboard.

“You know, I’d appreciate it if I could see you Harold, I don’t want it to look like I’m having sex with a ghost.”

“That’s rather presumptuous of you,” Harry growls, closing the cupboard door and pressing Louis against it as they’re plunged into darkness. “What makes you think we’re going to have sex?”

“Well, is there another reason you’ve decided to lock yourself in a closet with me while you have that hard on?” Louis raises an eyebrow, pointedly looking down at where he feels Harry’s erection pressed firmly against his thigh.

“Oh shut up,” Harry mutters, bringing his lips down to meet Louis’s. They break apart only seconds later, Harry stopping to pull out his wand and mutter “ _Finite Incantatem_ ”.

“Thank God,” Louis says, watching as Harry becomes visible. “It was starting to get weird.” A smile quirks on Harry’s lips.

“You mean aside from the fact that we’re sworn enemies having sex in a storage closet?”

“Aha! So we are going to have sex!”

“Fuck you,” Harry replies, leaning down to kiss Louis again.

“Mmm,” Louis mutters as he breaks away. “That would be nice.”

“That was a nasty prank you pulled on me you know,” Harry says breathlessly between furious kisses. “I shouldn’t be acting so nice to you right now.”

“Well you did charm my hair this atrocious color,” Louis says, pulling his hands from where they’ve slipped down to Harry’s bum to gesture at his head. “It was only natural for me to want my revenge. Or have you forgotten how our feud works?”

“Come on, you should have been able to figure out the counter spell by now. You seem to be getting oddly sentimental Tommo,” Harry replies, biting down on his lip to fight back the grin threatening to spread across his face.

“Hey, are you flirting with me now Styles?” Louis asks, thankful for the dark of the room to hide the blush creeping up his face.

In lieu of a response Harry simply smirks at Louis as he drops to his knees, unbuttoning Louis’s trousers and freeing his cock from his pants.

“That’s not fair you know, you can’t just distract me like that and expect it to wor-“ Louis’s protest is cut off by a long moan as Harry darts out his tongue to lick a stripe up Louis’s cock.

"What was that you were saying Louis?”

“I- uh- nothing- never mind- it’s not important,” Louis says, each phrase punctuated with a groan as Harry begins to tease at his slit, swiping up the beads of precome with his tongue. He wraps his hands around Louis’s thighs, fingers ghosting along the sensitive skin as he pulls Louis’s trousers and pants down to his knees for better access.

“Harry- please- more, I need more,” Louis gasps, breathless as Harry lazily sucks a bruise onto Louis’s inner thigh.

“Hmm, I’m not sure you deserve anything more. Like I said, that was a pretty nasty prank you pulled,” Harry smirks, taking just the tip of Louis’s cock into his mouth.

“I was wanking when I recorded that howler you know. Replacing ‘Potter’ with ‘Styles’ in my head.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to look flustered, moaning long and deep around Louis’s cock as he begins to suck it properly, hand coming up to wrap around the base. Louis moans in response, grasping Harry’s hair loosely in his hands, encouraging him to continue.

X

As cliché as it may sound, Harry’s mouth really does feel like heaven, a warm, wet pressure surrounding Louis’s cock. Suddenly Louis feels himself hit the back of Harry’s throat as he takes Louis even deeper. The sensation is too much for him, and he feels the telltale tightening of his balls.  

“Harry- fuck- I’m gonna come,” Louis pants in warning. Harry pulls off of him almost immediately, but instead of stroking him through his orgasm like Louis expected, he just continues kneeling there, smiling up at Louis. When Louis takes his hands from Harry’s hair to grasp his own cock, Harry stops him, capturing both wrists in his hands.

“Wait,” he says, releasing Louis’s hands as he reaches down to pull out his own cock, stroking it lazily.

Louis can’t help but stare in wonder, forgetting about his leaking cock for a moment as Harry throws his head back, eyes becoming unfocused as he moans wantonly in his pleasure. After a minute of this however, it becomes too much for Louis to bear, he needs some sort of relief for his now aching cock. He reaches out a hand again, but doesn’t escape Harry’s notice, Harry slowing down for a moment to glare pointedly at Louis.

“Please Harry, I need to come.”

“Not until I do,” Harry says, smirking. “I’m still mad at you for that howler.” And with that he throws his head back again, hips thrusting in the air this time as he resumes his string of moans, each one becoming even filthier than the last.

Louis begins to make his own noises watching him, desperate, keening sounds as Harry thrusts into his hand more rapidly, using the precome leaking out the top of his cock to quicken the stroke of his hand as he nears release. Louis’s own cock is bobbing against his stomach, begging to be touched, but he knows he can’t, not now that Harry is so close.

Harry comes with a cry, steadily pumping himself through his orgasm as he gets streaks of white on Louis’s trousers still bunched up around his knees. At this moment though Louis couldn’t care less, because Harry is gazing up at him looking utterly wrecked, pupils blown wide in lust, hair sticking in sweaty clumps to his flushed face.

“Harry,” Louis moans pathetically as he watches Harry stand up and wrap a hand around his cock. Louis shudders at the contact, glad to finally get some sort of relief. Watching Harry had been torturous, seeing him let go completely too much for Louis to handle.

Harry leans down and kisses him as he continues to pump Louis’s cock, thumb flicking over the head to spread the precome that’s leaking out. The kiss is heated, Harry taking complete control as he releases all his pent up anger from earlier that morning. Harry quickens his pace as he continues to pump Louis’s cock, licking desperately into Louis’s mouth, swallowing down Louis’s shout as he comes.

Harry strokes Louis through until there’s nothing left, and they stand there in the closet, lit only by the faint light coming in from around the door, resting their foreheads against one another as they both come down from their high.

The moment feels fragile almost, just the sounds of their breathing and the warmth of their bodies filling up the cold room. Harry breaks the silence first.

“So is this going to become a thing now? I thought we agreed the forest didn’t happen.”

“Hey, you’re the one who pulled me into a closet and started kissing me, I was just following along,” Louis smiles against Harry’s lips, still standing intimately close. “But I suppose we can make this a thing if you’d like.”

“This doesn’t change anything though; I’m still getting my revenge on you.”

“Oh,” Louis laughs. “Are you now? I can’t wait.” With that he breaks away from Harry, pulling out his wand to clean up the mess they’d made of themselves. “ _Scourgify_ ,” he mutters, astonished as Harry giggles in response. “What?”

“We should really stop ruining our clothes like this. Imagine if we didn’t have magic, how would we explain all these mysterious stains?”

“Shit,” Louis says, a terrifying thought coming into his head as he finishes buttoning up his trousers. He lowers his voice in panic. “Do you think anyone heard us? What if some teacher is waiting outside in the hallway to bust us the moment we walk out of here?

“Relax Louis,” Harry sighs. “Honestly, do you ever pay attention in class?” he says, pulling out his wand to mutter “ _Homenum Revelio_.”

“See? The coast is clear, no one heard us.”

Louis exhales in relief, reaching out a hand to grasp the doorknob. He turns around to look at Harry one last time.

“See you around Styles,” he says with a wink, walking down the corridor and entering the Slytherin common room.

Zayn is furious when he gets there, immediately standing up from his place by the fire and rushing over to Louis.

“What the fuck was that Lou? You promise to study with me and then you slam the common room door, and run off to fuck in a closet, leaving me _alone_ with a bunch of glaring Slytherins wondering what the hell I’m doing in their common room.”

“I’m sorry Zayn I- wait, how did you know I was having sex?”     

“Oh come on Louis, I come back out here looking for you and all I hear are moans coming from a storage closet? You don’t have to be a Ravenclaw to draw that conclusion. Who was the bloke anyway?”

“You know,” says Louis. “You didn’t have to stay in here. You could have just gone back to your common room, I wouldn’t have minded.”

Zayn rolls his eyes at the change in subject, but answers anyway.

“Well I, unlike _someone_ am a decent friend who fulfills my commitments.”

“Aww Zaynie,” Louis coos, reaching out to pinch his cheek. “You braved a bunch of big bad Slytherins just for me?”

“Yes, now shut the fuck up or I won’t help you with that Transfiguration essay.”

X

The moment Harry gets back to the Hufflepuff common room he searches for Niall, running into their dormitory and jumping on top of his bed.

“Hey! You can’t just wake me up from my nap like that!”

“Niall you just got up two hours ago, why are you sleeping again?” Harry sighs, shaking his head and resigning himself to the fact that no matter how close they are, he’ll never truly understand his best friend. “Anyway, you have to get up now; we have important matters to discuss!”

“Like what?” Niall asks doubtfully. “I swear to God, if this has anything to do with that twat…”

Harry at least has the humility to look ashamed.

“We’ve talked about this Haz! You need to let your feud go; focus on more important things in life,” Niall says, exasperated.

“But you need to help me plan my revenge! We’re partners in crime, the two of us; we stand together no matter what. You should know that.”

“Ugh,” Niall grumbles. “Fine, I’ll help. But only because that stunt he pulled this morning was just plain cruel.”

“Yay!” Harry exclaims excitedly, pulling Niall in for a hug.

“Yes, yes, I know, I’m the greatest friend ever. Now get off me and let me finish my nap.”

 

Harry and Niall stay up late that night, discussing the pros and cons of their various ideas. They finally decide on a course of action, figuring out how to extract a potion from one of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes newest Skiving Snackboxes, and Harry goes to sleep grinning in anticipation of the next day.

 

The next morning as Harry enters the Great Hall he immediately scans the room for Louis. He finds him chatting next to Gemma at the Slytherin table. _Perfect_ , Harry thinks as he walks over and sits down next to his sister.

Louis quirks a suspicious eyebrow at Harry as he approaches, but otherwise ignores him, going back to eating his toast. Gemma turns to look at Harry, a smile spreading across her face.

“Hazza! What brings you here today?”

“Oh, I got an owl from mum last night. She wants to know what our plans are for the Christmas holidays,” Harry says. Which, alright, that may not be entirely true, but their mum was surely going to ask eventually.

“I think I’m going to stay at Hogwarts this year; I’d like to go to the ball.”

“Right,” Harry replies as he silently casts a charm on the small vial clutched in his hand. He and Niall had worked on casting a spell that made it invisible to everyone but Harry, and so far it seems to be working, Louis continuing to eat his breakfast, oblivious to the potion floating steadily towards his tea.

“Yeah, so what about you?” Gemma asks just as Harry manages to tip the contents of the vial into Louis’s drink.

“Oh I’m not sure yet, I’ll talk to you later though, bye Gemma!” Harry calls as he scampers off to the Hufflepuff table, ignoring her confused expression, vial clutched safely in his hand again.

X

Since Harry’s strange appearance at breakfast, Louis has been paranoid, expecting something to happen to him, although he has no idea what. He gets up from the Slytherin table with Gemma, and they start heading towards their first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. Just as they’re climbing up the staircase in the Entrance Hall Louis feels his cock twitch in his pants, hardening steadily, despite the fact that he’s not aroused.

He passes it off at first, attributing it to nothing more than raging teenage hormones as he wills it to go back down. As they near the classroom though, it becomes harder to ignore and Louis excuses himself to go to the loo, warning Gemma that she better save him a seat.

He enters a stall and frees his cock, amazed at how hard it already is. Despite his confusion, he figures the best way to take of this untimely erection is with a wank, so he settles against the wall and begins to jerk himself off.

It shouldn’t take long, not with how hard he is, but for some reason Louis just can’t come. He sighs in frustration, glancing down at his watch and realizes he’s already five minutes late for class. He’ll just have to deal with this later he decides, tucking himself back in, quickly casting a spell that makes his erection appear less prominent.

As Louis walks into the classroom, mumbling an apology to the glaring professor, he notices Harry Styles smirking at him from across the room. Realization dawns on Louis and he nearly stops walking as he gasps. _That bastard had poisoned him._

The lesson that day is a nightmare, just a boring lecture with no spells to distract him from his aching cock or the grins Harry keeps sending his way.

“Louis, is everything alright?” Gemma whispers from the desk beside him.

“Your brother’s a twat.”

“What else is new,” she sighs, turning to shoot Harry a glare of her own. He merely shrugs, still smiling, but before their silent conversation can go any further the professor yells at them to pay attention.

By the end of the lesson Louis is desperate and furious at Harry for putting him through this. His cock is painfully hard, and he can barely focus as he walks out of the classroom, nearly tripping over a desk as Harry turns and winks at him before strolling out the door.

Louis suffers through the day with what little dignity he can muster, making a stop in the loo between each class, and spending nearly his entire lunch in there in the hopes of relieving himself even a little bit. After his last class of the day, (Potions with the Gryffindors) Louis marches down to the kitchens, determined to give Harry a piece of his mind. He storms through the Hufflepuff common room, ignoring the quizzical looks some first years give him and enters the seventh-year boys’ dormitory.

It’s empty like he expected, the Hufflepuff boys likely still trudging up to the castle from the Herbology greenhouses. That works in Louis’s favor though, allowing himself time to cast a disillusionment charm on himself as he settles on Harry’s bed, closing the curtains back around him.

His cock is too hard for him to ignore so he spreads his legs, stroking lazily with his hand as he waits for Harry to return.

X

Harry decides to stop by his dormitory and drop off some books before dinner, telling Niall and the other Hufflepuff boys to go on without him. He enters the room, planning on just throwing the books on his bed, when he hears a moan coming from it. Harry pulls back the curtain cautiously and freezes at the sight that greets him.

There is Louis, lying completely naked on his bed, pumping his cock in one hand and propping his head up with the other as he grins at Harry.

"Hi.”

“Hi,” Harry responds, slightly puzzled by this turn of events. As much as he hates to admit it, he was expecting sex after he pulled this prank, just more of the furious storage closet kind, and not the lying in his bed completely naked kind.

“I’ve had an erection since breakfast Styles, do you know how pissed off I am right now? The only reason I’m still being nice to you is because I am so desperate to get rid of this thing. What did you even do? What kind of twisted potion did you slip into my breakfast and where the hell did you learn to make it?”

“I didn’t make it myself,” Harry giggles, despites Louis’s stern tone. “Niall and I extracted it from a Skiving Snackbox.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nope,” Harry says. “Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes have a brand new product line, complete with ‘erection éclairs’.” He smirks at the name as Louis groans in disbelief, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an éclair. “There you go, that’s the antidote.”

“And why should I trust you?”

“Because I’ve already had my fun letting you suffer all day. And anyway, I need to get rid of _that_ boner if I’m planning on giving you one myself,” he says with a wink as he takes off his clothes and joins Louis on the bed.

Together they cast various spells to protect their privacy for when the other boys comes back from dinner. Niall comes barging in while Louis is sucking Harry off, demanding to know why he missed dinner.

“I’m feeling sick,” Harry calls to Niall, temporarily breaking the charm preventing Niall from hearing them, voice strained as he fights off a moan, hoping that excuse will satisfy Niall. “Just let me get some rest.”

It does apparently, because Niall scampers back down to the common room with a “Feel better Haz!”

After they’ve both come twice, they simply lie there in their post-orgasm bliss, Harry resting his head on Louis’s chest with Louis’s arm around him, rubbing small circles on his back, much like after their first encounter in the forest. This time though they don’t fall asleep, instead passing the time until it’s safe for Louis to leave by talking quietly about various things.

To Harry’s surprise he discovers that Louis and him are similar in more than just their hatred for one another. Like Harry and Gemma, Louis has his own sisters who he cares about deeply, his eyes lighting up as he tells Harry the antics they’ve gotten up to as exchange students at Beauxbatons.

They also discuss their favourite musicians, discovering that both of them are fans of a muggle band called The Script.

“You know, I went to one of their concerts a couple of summers ago in Manchester, they were brilliant,” Louis says.

“Wait,” says Harry, twisting his head to look up at Louis. “Manchester? Two years ago?”

“Yeah,” Louis replies, a slightly puzzled expression crossing his face. “Why?”

“I was there too,” Harry says, grinning as he leans in to kiss Louis. It’s different from their previous kisses, gentle and chaste, just a quick brush of lips.

“It’s probably a good thing we didn’t know that back then,” Louis says, smiling down at Harry. “I imagine we would have ruined a concert for quite a lot of muggles.”

“What about now though?” Harry asks quietly. “If we went today do you think we’d be hell bent on ruining each other’s concert experience?”

“I don’t know,” Louis muses. “We’re still us though; we’d have to pull some sort of prank.”

“Yeah I suppose.”

“But nothing that would get us kicked out, that’s for sure. I’m not that cruel Styles.”

“I dunno, you did send me a howler that shouted Drarry erotica in front of the whole school.”

“And you gave me an erection that lasted all day! I couldn’t look any of my professors in the eye.”

“Aww, Lou! I didn’t know you were that enamored with me!”

“Oh shut up,” Louis sighs, kicking Harry’s foot gently with his own. They settle back into comfortable silence, Harry turning his head to rest on Louis’s shoulder again. Louis begins running a hand through Harry’s curls, creating a soothing rhythm as he massages the scalp. Harry’s eyes flutter shut as he sighs in contentment, but just as he feels himself begin to drift off he’s startled by a noise coming from Louis’s stomach.

Harry laughs, grinning up at Louis.

“You ruined our moment!”

“We were definitely not having a moment there.”

“We totally were.”

“Okay, maybe a little,” Louis says, smiling at Harry in a way that makes his chest feel tight. “But seriously, I’m starving; do you have any food around here?”

“You didn’t _have_ to skip dinner, this is all your fault you know,” Harry says as he peeks out the curtain surrounding his bed.

“And you didn’t _have_ to give me that erection in the first place, so this is all _your_ fault.”

“Come on Louis,” Harry laughs. “It looks like everyone is sleeping now; we can go down to the kitchens and get something to eat.”

X

Although strange at first, talking with Harry feels natural to Louis now. They may have spent the better part of their time knowing each other in hatred, but they just click somehow, in a way Louis has never felt with anyone else before.

He follows Harry out of the dormitory and into the common room, sneaking past the sleeping forms of Niall and the other seventh year boys, passing one lone fifth year in the common room who is rapidly trying to finish her essay, flecks of ink spotting her hands as her quill flies across the parchment.

They make their way into the hall, checking that the coast is clear before heading in what Louis can only assume is the direction of the kitchens. Harry stops in front of a portrait of fruit, reaching out to tickle a green pear. Louis stares perhaps a bit too fondly as Harry mathces the pear with a giggle of his own, but then the pear turns into a doorknob and they enter the kitchens.

It’s huge in here, much larger than Louis expected, but Harry seems to know the way as he confidently strolls to a counter on the other side of the room.

“The staff are gone for the night, but they don’t mind; they let me come in here a lot and just practice my cooking,” Harry explains as he begins grabbing various pans and ingredients from the shelves. Suddenly, Louis gets an idea.

“Hey, I have a recipe I’ve been meaning to try out, do you think I could cook us a meal?”

Harry pauses for a second, obviously skeptical of Louis’s intentions, but in the end he nods, stepping back from the counter and settling on top of one of the tables.

“Go ahead,” he says, gesturing with his arms at the counter space available to Louis.

“Turn around,” Louis says to Harry. “I want this to be a surprise for you.”

Harry raises a questioning eyebrow, but obliges, scooting around so he can’t see what Louis is doing. He can still hear him though, and obviously knows that Louis is fumbling around a lot in his attempt to cook.

"Do you have any idea what you’re doing?” Harry asks with a grin.

“I got an outstanding on my Potions O.W.L Harry, how is this much different? It isn’t _that_ hard to follow a recipe.”

“Whatever you say,” Harry laughs, swinging his legs from where they hang off the table. “It’s not my fault I’m curious though, for all I know, you could be poisoning me in revenge for this morning.”

“Well I’m no-“ Louis is cut off by the hissing gush of boiling water spilling onto the stovetop. “Also, this might be my first cooking experience,” he adds under his breath, frantically waving his wand to clean up the mess.

In the end though, Louis succeeds, albeit after making quite a mess. He’s proud of what he’s managed to cook, and hopes it’s good enough to impress Harry.

“Alright Harry, I’m done, you can turn around now,” he says, extending Harry’s plate of food towards him.

Harry gasps in amazement, staring down at the chicken wrapped in parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella and served with a side of homemade mash.

“You made this for me?”

“Don’t get sappy Styles, or I’m eating all this myself.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, leaning in to kiss Louis sweetly on the cheek before taking his plate and sitting down at one of the tables.

Their meal passes quickly in a blur of pleasant conversation, and before Louis knows it, he’s scraping what little food remains on his plate in an attempt to stall for time. Despite it being close to two in the morning Louis doesn’t want to leave Harry just yet, they’re having a great time, laughing and making jokes with one another. As much as he hates to admit it, he’s become rather fond of Harry and is perplexed as to why they even got into their feud to begin with.

“Hey, you’ll have to walk a lot to get back to your dormitory. I don’t want you getting caught by a teacher, so how about you just crash in mine tonight?” Harry asks with a shy smile, seemingly able to read Louis’s mind.

Louis smiles at him from across the table, eyes shining brightly.

“That sounds perfect.”

X

The days at Hogwarts blur together for Harry. He’s busier than ever this year, splitting his time between Louis, lessons, sex with Louis, homework, and even more sex with Louis.

It becomes almost like a routine for them. Louis pranks Harry; Harry gets mad and furiously sucks Louis off in the loo. Harry gets his revenge; Louis gets angry and bends Harry over a desk in an empty classroom. There are close calls though; one time Niall almost pulls back the curtains to Harry’s bed as Louis thrusts three fingers inside him, another time Gemma nearly walks by them kissing in an empty corridor, Louis pretending to yell at Harry until she walks far away.

There are sweeter moments too, much like the meal they had shared so many weeks ago. Harry has taken to sleeping in Louis’s bed most nights, using talking with Gemma as an excuse to enter in the evening, and then sneaking back out early in the morning, before anyone else is up. They spend these nights cuddled up around each other, Louis a comforting presence against Harry’s back as they talk about everything and nothing.

Before Harry knows it, it’s December, and the winter ball is only a week away. It’s all anyone talks about now, girls excitedly comparing their dresses, and boys pretending not to care about their dress robes.

Niall approaches him about it one day, asking who he’s planning on taking to the dance.

“No one Niall, who would I take anyway?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe whatever bloke you’ve been sleeping with every night?”

"I-“ Harry splutters. “How did you know?”

“Come on Harry, I’m your best friend. You think I don’t notice the fact that you haven’t been sleeping in your bed lately? And whenever you are there, you sound very _strained_ when I try to talk to you.”

Harry blushes furiously at the last comment, ducking his head down to avoid Niall’s gaze.

“Well I can’t ask him, okay Niall, that’s not how our relationship works.”

“Then change how your relationship works! It’s obvious you like him a lot, I haven’t seen you this happy in ages Haz.”

“Well he doesn’t feel the same way,” Harry says, turning away from Niall as he heads to his charms lesson.

X

Louis is stressed.

The ball is only three days away and he still doesn’t have a date. Of course he’d gotten plenty of offers, but he knows there’s only one person he truly wants to go with.

In just a couple short months Harry has taken over Louis’s thoughts completely, and he feels himself falling for this boy hard and fast. It scares him though, how strongly he cares for Harry, but Louis has never been one to back down. It’s just that he’s not sure if Harry feels the same way about him.

Sometimes he’s absolutely positive that he does, when they’re curled around each other late at night, exchanging soft kisses that communicate all the thoughts they’re too afraid to say. But other times he’s not so sure, like when Harry hurriedly leaves him in the morning, desperate to not be seen.

He’s wallowing in self-pity in the library that afternoon, pretending to be studying when really he’s over-analyzing every aspect of his interactions with Harry.

“You should tell Harry how you feel,” Gemma says, appearing suddenly behind him.

“What?” Louis asks, feigning confusion as he panics internally.

“Oh don’t play dumb Louis, it’s obvious you two are fucking,” she says, sliding out a chair and taking a seat next to him.

“Keep your voice down!” Louis hisses. “How the hell do you know?”

“Come on, he’s never ‘visited’ me in the common room that often until now, and I’m not exactly blind, I see him trying to act sneaky when he goes to your dormitory. Plus, your pranks have gotten rather sexual in nature, and oh, it’s no coincidence that you both are late to the same class on the same day. Also I’ve never seen either of you this happy before, you two always have dopey smiles on your faces and just reek of sex, ugh it’s disgusting” Gemma says, rolling her eyes. “Ask him to the dance Lou.”

“What? Are you crazy? I can’t just ask him to the dance!”

“And why not? Because you can’t see that he clearly likes you as much as you like him? Because you’re afraid of rejection? Trust me, I know my brother, he’s just as stressed as you are right now, no doubt hoping that you’ll finally ask him to the ball.”

“I-“ Louis starts, but is abruptly cut off by Gemma.

“No excuses. You’re asking him tonight and that’s that,” she says sternly. With that she simply stands up and walks out of the library, leaving Louis gaping behind her.

X

When Harry slips into Louis’s bed that night he senses something different about him immediately. Louis seems nervous; he looks paler than usual and doesn’t quite respond to Harry’s kiss.

“Harry,” Louis says, gently pushing Harry away from where’d he’d been sucking kisses on his collarbone. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Harry’s mind fills with terror and his heart begins to beat rapidly.What could Louis possibly need to talk to him about? Was this the end? Was he going to break up with Harry? Could Harry still call it a breakup even though they had never officially been together?

“Harry,” Louis repeats, distracting Harry from his thoughts as he clutches Harry’s face with his hands.

“Yes?” Harry gulps, dreading what Louis will say next.

“Do you want to go to the winter ball with me?”

“What?” Harry gasps in his shock.

“I- nevermind, forget I said anything,” Louis says forlornly, dropping his hand as he pulls away from Harry.

“No, Lou I want to go with you! I’m just surprised, to be honest I thought-“ Harry laughs. “I thought you were breaking up with me.”

“No!” Louis exclaims, looking horrified at the mere thought of it. “Haz, I would never do that. I’ve been thinking and I- well, I want more than what we have right now.”

“Yeah,” Harry says, looking relieved. “Me too.”

“Good,” says Louis, a smile lighting his face.

“I’m done with all the pranks and secrecy too, no more sneaking around.”

“I agree, but let’s keep this our little secret for two more days okay? We still have one last prank to pull,” Louis says, eyes gleaming with mischief.

X

The night of the ball comes quicker than Harry anticipated, and he’s nearly late in his frantic attempt to style his hair.

"Come on Harry!” Niall calls. “I don’t want to be late because you’re acting so vain. Who are you trying to impress anyway? We’re going stag.”

“Done,” Harry says, running away from the mirror in his emerald dress robes as he joins Niall and walks with him to the Great Hall. He has to admit, he looks pretty damn good, and he can’t wait for Louis to see him.

As they enter the hall Harry gasps at its beauty, swiveling his head in amazement as he tries to take everything in. The entire place has been transformed, soft blue and white lights floating above their heads, enchanted snowflakes falling down but never actually landing. Christmas trees circle the edge of the room, adorned with beautiful ornaments and glistening icicles.

None of this however compares to the beauty of Louis once Harry spots him across the room. He stops breathing for a few seconds, watching as Louis talks animatedly with Liam and Zayn, the cut of his cerulean dress robes highlighting the shape of his body, the color complimenting his eyes perfectly.

“Harry mate, you all right?” Niall asks, looking vaguely concerned at the dazed expression on Harry’s face.

“Yeah,” Harry replies, still a little breathless.

Before Niall can inquire further though, Headmaster Cowell’s voice booms across the hall, magically magnified.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I’m so glad you have gathered here tonight to celebrate our annual winter ball. As I’m sure you all know, the ball traditionally begins when the first couple starts to dance. Any volunteers?”

Before any couple can attempt to seek the honor of starting the dance, Louis raises his hand high in the air and begins to shout, drowning out anyone else who had attempted to speak up.

“Me! Professor! I’ll do it!” he says, jumping up and down and looking fairly ridiculous. A few people snigger but no objections are raised. Cowell raises an eyebrow, a doubtful look on his face.

“Very well Mr. Tomlinson, since you are so _enthusiastic_ I suppose you can start us off. But do you have a partner to dance with?”

“Yes,” Louis says with a grin. “Now hit it!” he yells to the orchestra situated at the front of the room.

They start playing, a slow waltz, clearly a song for couples to dance to. Headmaster Cowell looks like he’s regretting his decision as he sees Louis slowly walk out into the middle of the dance floor, no partner attempting to join him. 

“What the hell is he doing?” Niall asks, staring at Louis in confusion. “Is his ego really that b- Harry! What are you doing? Don’t do anything rash!”

But Harry simply winks at Niall over his shoulder as he joins Louis in the middle of the floor, imitating a curtsy as Louis bows to him. They clasp hands then, Louis’s other hand coming down to rest on Harry’s waist, while Harry’s goes up to meet his shoulder.

They begin to dance, exaggerating their steps and casting stoic expressions on their faces as they both try desperately not to burst out in laughter. A few other students are laughing quietly as they watch, and Cowell looks absolutely furious, his face turning bright red in anger for being mocked like this.

Worried that someone is going to put a stop to them soon, Harry looks at Louis.

“Now,” he whispers.

Louis bends Harry backwards with a dramatic flourish, and then pulls him back up, locking lips. They kiss passionately, licking slowly into each other’s mouths, wanting to show off the strength of their love to entire school.

The hall bursts into cheers as they pull apart, Harry hiding his face against Louis’s shoulder.

“Finally!” someone shouts.

“Kiss him again!” Harry hears Niall yell.

“I told you!” cries Nick Grimshaw. “I told you all!”

Harry grins, meeting Gemma’s gaze as he turns his head to look out at the crowd. She smiles at him, and Harry feels his heart swell up in joy.

Other couples join them now in the dance, but Harry and Louis only have eyes for each other. Harry thinks back to how they got here, all the feuding and anger resolving itself finally with love. He thinks it’s rather fitting, poetic even.

“I love you,” he grins against Louis’s mouth.

“I love you too, you insufferable twat.”                

 


End file.
